The invention relates to a vehicle body structure for a two-track vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
In an electrically driven vehicle the rear wheels can be driven by means of at least one electric machine. The electric machine can be supported by a rear axle bracket or a rear-side auxiliary frame to the sides of which the wheel control arms of a wheel suspension for the rear wheels are articulately connected. The traction battery for supplying the electric machine with current can be mounted in the vehicle in driving direction anterior to the rear-side auxiliary frame. For optimally utilizing mounting space it is preferred when the traction battery borders the axle carrier as closely as possible.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide a vehicle body structure for a two-track vehicle in which the crash sensitive traction battery can be protected against rear crash related damage in a simple manner.